The invention relates generally to single lever controls for regulating the throttle and clutch associated with an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to single lever controls for marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units.
Single lever controls of the above type generally include a main control lever which is pivotally movable in opposite directions from a neutral position through a clutch operating range to effect clutch operation without affecting the engine throttle setting and subsequently through a throttle control range whereby the engine speed is increased without affecting clutch actuation. As a result, clutch actuation occurs before there is an appreciable advancement of the throttle and the clutch cannot be reversed before the throttle is returned to an idle speed setting.
Such single lever controls also commonly include an auxiliary warm-up lever which is selectively operable to control the engine throttle and is movable from an idle position to advanced throttle settings to facilitate engine warm-up while the main control lever is in the neutral position.
It is desirable to provide a lock-out mechanism for preventing the main control lever from being moved from the neutral position any time the warm-up lever is in an engine warm-up position. Examples of prior art single lever controls including an auxiliary warm-up lever and a lockout mechanism are disclosed in the U.S. Whipple et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,842, issued Dec. 25, 1973 and the U.S. Saito et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,902 issued Aug. 13, 1974. Examples of other prior art single lever control devices are disclosed in the prior art referred to in the Background of the Invention section of the above-identified U.S. Whipple patent.
Prior art single controls including a lockout mechanism typically include means which interengage the main control lever and the warm-up lever and require both levers to be mounted on the same side of the control housing and further require a predetermined orientation of the main control lever when in the neutral position because of the nature of the locking mechanism. Consequently, such prior art constructions are not readily adaptable for mounting the main control lever on either side of the housing or for adjusting the angular orientation of the control lever relative its pivot axis and the longitudinal centerline of the housing so that the control lever will be substantially vertical when in neutral position even though the housing is located at an angle to the horizontal.